El amor lo cambia todo
by Aniuthesnowwolf
Summary: Deidara es capturado por uno de los Uchiha, un clan que es muy famoso, ya que sus miembros no son más que unos pervertidos, Itachi logra violar, y obligar al rubio a casarse con él, y también darle un heredero, pero por alguna razón Itachi no es feliz.


Titulo: El amor lo cambia todo

Resumen: Deidara es capturado por uno de los Uchiha, un clan que es muy famoso, ya que sus miembros no son más que unos pervertidos, Itachi logra violar, y obligar al rubio a casarse con él, y también darle un heredero, pero por alguna razón Itachi no es feliz, quiere el perdón de deidara.

Advertencias: AU(Universo alterno), Lemon, mpreg y shonen ai

Parejas: Itadei y Sasodei(muy leve)

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente ninguno de los personajes son mios, la mayoría pertenecen a Mamashi Kishimoto

El amor lo cambia todo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos una vez mas estaba completamente cansado a pesar de estar en una cama suave y cómoda no se sentía cómodo, estaba amordazado, sus muñecas atadas detrás de su espalda, tenía las caderas ligeramente levantadas, vestía una especie de vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y también unas medias blancas largas hasta la rodilla, pero lo peor de todo era sentir esa presión en su miembro, que estaba atado con un listón que le prohíba correrse y con solo pensar que estaba indefenso ante él.

Vaya al final no te desmayaste corazón – dijo una sombra mientras le lamia la mejilla y se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del rubio – Sabes este vestido te hace ver tan sexy-

Deidara miro a Itachi con odio vio que este se bajaba los pantalones, otra vez no, no soportaría otra ronda mas ya seria la séptima, empezó a temblar tenía miedo.

¿Qué pasa?, tienes miedo, tranquilo tu amo no te hará nada malo además con 19 años ya estás muy grandecito para tener miedo-

Itachi deslizo su mano por el abdomen del rubio hasta llegar a la entrepierna de este y apretar el miembro con fuerza este se estremeció, no podía mas necesitaba correrse pero no podía era una tortura.

¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Quieres correrte? - pregunto mientras tocaba la punta del miembro de Deidara con su pulgar

El rubio asintió, desesperadamente su erección dolía y mucho

Te quitare el listón si juras que te casaras conmigo –

Deidara sabía lo que eso significaba si se casaba con él, itachi tendría la completa posesión del rubio y también derechos sobre él no sabía qué hacer. Porque decidió ir con él sabía que algo no andaba bien debió obedecer a su tutor pero no ahora estaba metido en ese problema.

****Flashback****

Deidara por milésima vez no te alejes mucho – gritaba un joven de más o menos 29 años de cabello rojizo, ojos color miel – Mira que aquí vive el Clan Uchiha, esos idiotas son unos pervertidos-

Danna, tranquilo yo se me defender, aparte tu quisiste ir por este camino y para empeorar las cosas tu me dijiste que me pusiera este vestido

Es porque se me olvido meter la ropa cuando salimos la ultima vez no es mi culpa que lloviera –

Pero lo intentas apuesto que oto-san y oka-san estarían orgullosos , después de todo ellos quisieron que fueras mi tutor-

Deidara se acerco a él y le planto un dulce beso en los labios, el pelirrojo lo empujo suavemente cosa que molesto al menor

A si claro no aceptas mis besos pero los de ella si –

Deidara creí que esto ya había quedado claro ¿al menos tienes la menor idea cuantos años tengo?, aparte ella es mi prometida tengo todo el derecho del mundo para besarla-

¿Qué ya no me quieres? – pregunto entre llantos - Cuando era más pequeño tu me besas y… -

¡PERO PARA ESE ENTONCES YO NO LA CONOCIA APARTE LO QUE HACIA ESTABA MAL!

¡TE ODIO!

Después de decir eso se fue corriendo directo al bosque cosa que asusto a Sasori, que no le acababa de decir que el bosque era el hogar de esos pervertidos, y con ese vestido que llevaba Deidara, las cosas empeorarían

¡DEIDARA, VUELVE NO VALLAS AL BOSQUE ES PELIGROSO, REGRESA MOCOSO!

¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, SI TANTO LA AMAS VE POR ELLA Y OLVIDATE DE MI!

¡MOCOSO TU NO ENTIENDES YO LA AMO A ELLA PERO TAMBIEN TE AMO A TI!

¡ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO, ALEJATE DE MÍ!

¡DEIDARA, REGRESA NO TE VALLAS, DEIDARA!

Deidara logro alejarse de él solo escuchaba sus gritos de que volviera, se detuvo un momento, trato de normalizar su respiración, de pronto reacciono…. Estaba en el bosque estaba tan enojado con el que no se dio cuenta de ello

Ay no ¿por qué me pasa todo lo malo a mí?

De pronto comenzó a escuchar risas de todos lados y voces que decían cosas como "Que belleza de mujer se vino a perder en el bosque", "No te asustes muñequita, no te haremos daño""Creo que es un doncel, aun mejor"

¡Déjenme en paz! – grito mientras se echo a correr

Se escapa ¡atrápenlo!

El joven comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía que le pisaban los talones de pronto sintió como alguien lo agarraba del brazo y lo tapo de la boca

-Shhh nos descubrirán-

Deidara miro a la derecha y vio como unas sombras se alejaban, el hombre quien lo sujetaba lo soltó y le dio la vuelta, el ojiazul se quedo sorprendido su salvador era muy guapo, cabello largo color negro, piel blanca como la nieve y esos ojos eran como dos perlas negras ¿quién era él?

Me llamo Itachi ¿y quién eres tu preciosa?

Me -me llamo Deidara y no soy una chica

¿Un doncel entonces?

Hai, ¿oye conoces el camino para salir de este lugar?

Claro ven conmigo – Dijo mientras le extendía la mano – pero tendrá que ser mañana ya esta anocheciendo

Pero Sasori se preocupara…

¿Acaso es tu novio?

Desearía que lo fuera pero es mi tutor y aparte está comprometido

Aww es una lástima no sabe la oportunidad que está echando al basurero, bueno apuesto que a ese tal sasori no le importara que "te coja prestado por una noche" ¿no?

No creo que no

****Fin del Flashback*****

Cuando menos se lo esperaba en la aldea de ese hombre, todo estaba oscuro no veía nada solo escuchaba gemidos provenientes de todas las casas que no eran muchas eran como 9, llegaron a la casa de Itachi, este al principio fue muy amable le ofreció comida, un lugar donde dormir incluso le prestó su baño, pero ahí fue donde las cosas se pusieron feas

****Flashback*****

Deidara entro al baño que parecía un jacuzzi, comenzó a desvestirse cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, escucho que alguien entraba y cerraba la puerta con seguro se dio la vuelta y vio a Itachi

Itachi-san ¿Qué hace?

…

Itachi no-no me asuste por favor

Itachi lo tomo de la muñeca y lo tiro al suelo, el rubio asustado lo miro, su rostro no era él mismo, lo rodeaba un aura oscura y su mirada estaba llena de lujuria este se acerco lentamente a Deidara este se hacía para atrás sabiendo lo que ese hombre quería de él, choco contra el muro no tenia escapatoria, poco a poco el moreno se acerco aun mas a él, y ahí se dio cuenta que seguirlo fue el peor error que había cometido

-¡NOOOO!

****Fin del Flashback****

Lo último que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento fue "De esta no escapas Belleza rubia"

Y ahora ahí estaba el siendo el juguete sexual de ese hombre

-¡Mphmmm! – volvió a gritar una vez más al sentir como volvían a profanar su cuerpo

Vamos, solo di que te casaras conmigo y listo se acabo la tortura,- dijo mientras le quitaba la mordaza- vale dilo ya

¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

*PLAF*

Itachi le propino una cacheta que le volteo el rostro este lo volvió a mirar con enojo

No me obligues a ser rudo contigo-

….. –

Yo no fui el estúpido que decidió ir por ahí y desobedecer a su tutor-

¡ahhh!, para yaaa onegai –

Solo di lo que quiero oír y parare – dijo mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas

Nooo

Entonces no en esta ronda tampoco de corres y es malo aguantar mucho tiempo, solo júralo por Kami que te casaras conmigo -

Ya no puedo más ¡ah!... Está bien me casare contigo lo juro por Kami pero ya no mas…

Hpmh eso no basta

¿¡Nani!?

Itachi lo volteo bruscamente y lo puso en 4 y comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente, Deidara le suplicaba que se detuviera sentía que todo su interior se desgarraba sentía que iba a morir desangrado,

¡Para onegai te lo juro me casare contigo! onegai me duele…duele mucho -

Ya te gustara de por si tienes que acostumbrarte me tendrás que dar placer todos los días –

Ya no mas onegai…. Duele duele mucho -

Lo siento pero necesito que quedes en cinta, después de todo eres doncel ¿no?, los donceles pueden quedar en cinta.

¡!

Deidara sintió como la semilla de ese tipo lo inundaba y poco después le quito el listón, finalmente pudo correrse pero no le fue para nada placentero, por el simple hecho de que le pertenecía a ese hombre.

****Al día siguiente****

Deidara no había dormido en toda la noche se había quedado llorando toda la noche se sentía tan asqueado, Itachi lo abrazaba por la cintura prohibiéndole escapar o moverse,

Sasori …. ayudame …-

Ohayo Cielito – saludo el ojinegro al despertar

… -

Oye ¿estás despierto?-

Itachi iba acariciar su espalda pero con el roce de sus dedos en la espalda del joven este se alejo un poco dejando a entender que no quería que se le acercara

Oye escucha no… tengas miedo ya no te hare nada-

…Aléjate de mi … -

Escucha yo…. Olvídalo date una ducha, tenemos que buscar a tutor porque sin él no puedes casarte conmigo –

…. –

Escucha si lo encontramos y le dices algo de esto – le mostro un arma- Le vuelo los sesos, y tú serás el siguiente –

Deidara no dijo ni una sola palabra solo asintió en señal de que le había escuchado, escucho como el Uchiha salía de la habitación apenas lo hizo él volvió a romper en llanto.

***Horas después***

Deidara e Itachi llevaban horas caminando, el pelinegro lo tenía bien agarrado del brazo y con la otra mano le sostenía el revólver que le pegaba el cañón a la espalda haciéndole saber que un movimiento en falso dispararía.

¡ DEIDARA!

¡¿Danna?! –

¡DEIDARA!

¡DANNA!

Deidara salió corriendo cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi había aflojado el agarre, seguía el sonido de la voz de su tutor, pronto lo encontró estaba en el camino se lanzo contra él derribándolo en proceso.

No sabes lo que he pasado, danna – dijo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Deidara.. ¡Deidara!, Pequeño mocoso no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más ¿me oíste? –

Hai –

Ya no llores más pequeño - dijo sentándose

Así tú eres Sasori, Deidara me ha hablado mucho de ti-

Deidara sintió como su felicidad se hacía pedazos…. de nuevo, el ojiazul lentamente se levanto, el ojinegro aprovecho esto y le volvió a poner el cañón en la espalda.

¿Quién es él?

Danna,él es Itachi U…

Se oyó como el seguro del revolver era removido, asustando al menor

Ayer me encontré con este bomboncito, conversamos y decidimos pasar el resto de nuestras juntos para eso necesito tu permiso, cierto cielito

H-hai –

Deidara ¿tú lo amas? – pregunto el pelirrojo

Hai –

Entonces no hay problema con tal de que lo amas a mi me basta –

Entonces nos casaremos mañana, mi amor mañana serás completamente mío –

Al día siguiente se hizo la boda era muy simple pero hermosa según itachi, cuando Deidara llego estaba llorando en silencio cosa que preocupo a sasori pero el ojinegro solo dijo

"Llora de felicidad"

**** 9 meses más tarde *****

Ahora Deidara vivía con el Uchiha en un pueblo pequeño cerca de las montañas nevadas, la vida de Deidara había sido muy dura, no es que Itachi lo tratara mal, ya que este hacia hasta lo imposible para hacerle sonreír, lo llevaba a cenar a lugares hermosos, le compraba joyas, yukatas de diseñadores famosos, lo mimaba, le decía cosas hermosas que cualquier otro hombre se avergonzaría al decirlo, pero nada, nada lo hacía sonreír ni siquiera cuando se entero que esperaba un bebe de Itachi.

Ahora se veía como Deidara descansaba en su habitación ya que no compartía la misma habitación que el moreno por razones muy obvias, vestía una de las yukatas que le había comprado el Uchiha, y un collar hermosísimo que cualquiera mataría por obtenerlo pero al rubio ni eso le llama la atención, todos los días de la mañana a la noche siempre tenía esa cara de indiferencia, a no ser por su pequeño.

Sasori le había dicho que los donceles se caracterizaban por poder dar el don de la vida al igual que las mujeres, eso era algo maravilloso no todas las personas podían experimentar tener una vida en su interior

Tranquilo cielito yo jamás te voy a odiar – le decía a su bebe al sentir sus pataditas – Tu eres muy diferente a tu padre, yo te quiero mucho –

Itachi escuchaba detrás de la puerta la conversación que el rubio tenia con su bebe, sintió que una espada le atravesaba el corazón, su ángel lo odiaba, si claro pero que esperaba lo había secuestrado, lo había violado, y para seguir con la lista, lo amenazo con matar a su tutor y a él y finalmente estaba embarazado de él, y lo había obligado a ser su esposo sin siquiera pedir su opinión.

Soy un monstruo sé que es tradición del clan hacer esto pero no así, ¿por qué tiene que ser de esta forma? ¿porque no hay otra forma de conseguir una pareja?

¡agh!, duele, oye tranquilo ¡Aghhh! –

Deidara ¿estás bien?- pregunto tocando la puerta

¡AGHHH!

Tomare eso como un no – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a su suegrito ya que este era un partero

**** Unas horas después****

Itachi esperaba afuera del cuarto donde escuchaba, los gritos de Deidara no entendían como podía soportar todo eso, de pronto de la nada se escucho un llanto, su pequeño por fin había nacido, iba a entrar cuando escucho

Danna…. No quiero que Itachi lo vea …

Pero él es el padre -

Aun así no quiero que lo vea –

¿hay alguna razón de porque no querías que lo vea –

Solo no quiero y ya, porque sé muy bien que él no lo amara – dijo al borde del llanto – él ni siquiera me ama -

Deidara ya descansa solo estas alucinando si no te amara ¿por qué se casaría contigo? –

….. –

Ya descansa yo me hare cargo del bebe y tranquilo Itachi no lo verá –

Ahora Itachi se sentía más que destrozado, le bastaba no poder hacer sonreír a su ángel, pero que no le dejara ver a su propio hijo eso lo destrozo mas, realmente lo odiaba pero se merecía su odio

Suegrito – dijo detrás de la puerta – Volveré mas tarde cuida de deidara –

¡ESO HAGO Y DEJA DE LLAMARME SUEGRITO!

Lo que sea

Luego de unos minutos se oyó como la puerta principal se cerraba, sasori miro al pequeño que tenía en brazos tenía el pelito rubio como su madre pero los profundos ojos negros de su padre, era la combinación perfecta.

***Unas horas después***

Itachi no había vuelto, cosa que empezó a preocupar a sasori, deidara por mientras alimentamaba a su pequeño con un biberón.

Ya está tardando mucho –

…..-

Deidara…. –

Te estoy escuchando, tranquilo Itachi ya volvió lo sé por el maldito aroma del alcohol -

…. Deidara te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Tú amas a itachi?

Para serte honesto ya no lo sé –

Escucha yo ya me tengo que ir si necesitas algo lo que sea solo llámame –

Vale –

Sasori salió por la puerta trasera, cuando él se fue el rubio se sintió muy venerable, miro una vez más a su pequeño se había quedado completamente dormido, le dio un beso en la frente para después ponerlo en su cuna (regalo de la esposa de sasori), luego fue a la cocina para asegurarse de que su esposo estuviera bien mientras él pensaba

-"Creo que realmente debería darle una oportunidad es decir todas las cosas que él ha hecho por mí y lo único que pide a cambio es que lo ame y que sonría para él, pero lo que me hizo, no, si algo me enseñaron mis padres era que el poder más grande de este universo es saber perdonar, y yo creo que itachi ha hecho más que suficiente para ganarse mi perdón"

Itachi…. Itachi por favor sal quiero hablar contigo –

¿Qué quieres? Me basta con que no quieras que vea a NUESTRO hijo

Itachi por favor ya no quiero seguir con esto en primer lugar yo tenía miedo de que lo lastimaras y en segundo quiero que me perdones –

….. –

Ya sé que lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón sin embargo, si algo me enseñaron mis padres era el saber perdonar y yo te perdono –

¿L- lo dices en serio?

Hai – dijo mientras derramaba lagrimas – yo te perdono mi amor, sabes hoy me di cuenta que el regalo más hermoso que me has dado es nuestra hija, si yo te hubiera conocido ella no estaría aquí-

¡¿Es una niña?!

Hai y además….

Deidara fue silenciado por los labios de su pareja sobre los suyos, este estaba tan apenado y avergonzado, sentía como su pareja lo abrazaba tan fuerte con tal de no dejarlo ir

Escúchame perdóname, por haberte hecho todo eso pero los de mis clan tienen que cumplir esa condición si quieren irse de su aldea, allí es un infierno, y si no cumplimos con esa condición me matarían a mí y después a ti –

¿Pero qué de clase de clan provienes tú? –

Uno machista a mi clan les encanta sentir que tienen el control, por eso cuando se enamoran deben violar a su pareja para dejarles claro quien tiene el control –

Itachi …¿ espera que haces?- pregunto algo preocupado al sentir como le trataba de quitar la yukata – Itachi espera acabo de dar a luz –

No puedo detenerme, te necesito –

¡¿Estás loco?! , que no te acabo de decir que acabo de dar a luz, ¡aléjate de mí! – grito para luego irse a su habitación

Itachi de un momento a otro reacciono, y siguió al rubio, era increíble, por fin su ángel lo había perdonado y que le da a cambio ¿Quién mandaba él o su entrepierna?

Deidara perdón, perdóname,- dijo al alcanzarlo – Lo siento tanto pero es que admítelo 10 meses sin sexo es una tortura –

Eres un pervertido pero aun así … t…te amo –

Deidara se sonrojo hasta no poder más y después se fue a su habitacuion y cerró la puerta,

Y por cierto – dijo detrás de la puerta – Quiero que nuestra hija se llame Aiko te gusta –

No, no me gusta…. Me encanta –

Itachi en esos momentos se sentía tan feliz su esposo por fin lo acepto, por fin lo había perdonado.

****** 4 años más tarde******

La pequeña Aiko, ya contaba con 4 años de edad, tenía el cabello tan largo como su "madre" y esos hermosos ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche,

Oto-san, Oka-san ¡Vamos rápido!, ya se van a ir-

Aiko tranquila –

Vamos – dijo halando a ambos de las manos

Se nota que saco tu hiperactividad – dijo el Uchiha

Y ella saco tu impaciencia –

Por fin llegaron a su destino que era la playa cercana a la aldea, eran como las 4 de la madrugada pero tenían su razón para estar ahí a esas horas, unos ponis y caballos salvajes venían a esas horas a la playa y por eso aiko estaba tan emocionada, tal vez podría tocar alguno o aun mejor montar a uno,

Aiko no te hagas muchas ilusiones, la ultima vez trataste de tocar uno y salió corriendo –

Esta vez no Oto-san, voy a montar uno ¿cuánto quieres apostar?

Bueno que tal esto, si tu ganas yo duermo en el sofá por 3 meses y no me acerco a oka-san y si yo gano tu,me dejas hacer lo que sea con oka- san –

¿¡NANI?!, no me metan en esto –

Hecho –

Aiko e Itachi se estrecharon las manos, el rubio no podía estar más asustado su esposo, era el rey de los pervertidos y cuando dice "lo que sea", esa palabra le causa escalofríos.

Aiko, mi cielo gana esta apuesta por que ya sintió que no me podre mover en meses –

Tranquila oka-san yo cumplo mis promesas, lo dije una vez y lo diré otra vez, oto-san no puede tocar a oka-san a menos que me quieran dar un hermanito –

"Hija mas celosa que tengo"-

Aiko una vez más se acerco a los ponis estos estuvieron alertas, Aiko no venía con malas intenciones, de pronto un hermoso poni blanco se le acerco, la pequeña lo toco en la cabeza de pronto este comenzó a relinchar y a saltar a su alrededor, haciendo reír a la menor, de pronto este le mostro el lomo ella entendió la señal y lentamente se subió al pequeño poni blanco este comenzó a trotar cerca de la costa,

Wohoo yo gane oto-san

Tiene que ser una broma-

Gracias mi cielo me salvaste-

Esa misma tarde, Itcahi veía dormir a su esposo y a su hija ambos, eran los más hermosos regalos que el destino le había dado, ya estaba convencido ahora si podía decir que

"El amor lo cambia todo"

**Fin**


End file.
